For healthy reasons, various non-invasive medical diagnosis methods are becoming widely accepted by people. Among the various non-invasive medical diagnosis methods, Computed Tomography (CT) is already generally used. An indispensable component used in CT equipments is a sensor.
FIG. 1 illustrates a general configuration of a sensor. The sensor 12 comprises a plurality of scan lines 15, a plurality of data lines 16 and a plurality of sensing elements, each of the sensing elements comprises a photodiode 13 and a field effect transistor (FET) 14. The gate of the FET 14 is connected with a corresponding scan line 15 of the sensor 12, the source of the FET 14 is connected with a corresponding data line 16 of the sensor, and the drain of the FET 14 is connected with the photodiode 13. One end of the date lines 16 is connected to a data readout circuit 18 via a connecting pin 17.
The working principle of the above sensor is as follows: the sensor 12 supplies a scan drive signal via the scan lines 15 to control the ON/OFF state of the FET 14 of each sensing element. When the FET 14 is turned on, the photocurrent signal generated by the photodiode 13 is output sequentially via the data line 16 connected with the FET 14 and the data readout circuit 18, and capturing of the photocurrent signal is realized by controlling signal timing on the scan line 15 and the data line 16. That is to say, the capturing of the photocurrent signal generated by the photodiode 13 is controlled by controlling the ON/OFF state of the FET 14.
Currently, sensors generally employ a thin film transistor (TFT) plate configuration. Such a sensor may have many layers in its cross section. For example, each sensing element comprises a substrate, a gate electrode layer, a gate insulating layer, an active layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode layer, a passivation layer, PIN junction of a PIN photosensor and transparent electrode window layer, and a bias line layer as well as a light-shield strip layer. Detailed patterning layers may differ from each other for different sensors, depending on the specific configuration of the sensors.
In the conventional configuration of the sensors, light reaches the PIN photodiode after passing through two passivation layers. Due to that the passivation layers are relatively thick, light loss is significant, absorption ratio of light is high, and power consumption is relatively high, making it difficult to improve the image quality.